Possessor Of My Heart
by randommama
Summary: Edward is the guy that's captured the famous singer, Bella's, heart,although he doesn't realize it yet.An emotionally charged night allows them both to finally confess that their hearts are in one another's possession.O/S entry for Obsession Contest.


**Obsession One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Possessor Of My Heart**

**Your pen name: randommama**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the rights to the Twilight saga and its characters. I only own the plot rights to this story.**

**Lyrics that inspired you: **

Possession by Sarah McLachlan  
Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away_**  
**_And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

**A/N: ** I have to always give mad love to my always wonderful, ever faithful, and quite a fantastic gal in her own right, my beta, Cheermom. She allows me to constantly shove stories for revision into her inbox without complaints, and always manages to edit with enthusiasm, even despite the many mistakes that I make. She helps me to bring forth a tighter, better story. When I'm feeling down about my fic, she'll pick me up about it. Even when she slashes my story to bits with her edits, she's still encouraging. I couldn't have asked for a better fic wifey.

* * *

~Edward~

To be perfectly honest, I didn't know what I was doing here. What was I expecting exactly? Absolutely nothing, besides being able to watch a damn good show. I'm not even certain that I'll see her after the concert. Even if I bothered to try, security would probably stop me.

I felt like a lovesick douche being here, just wasting my time continually pining for this woman, who was clearly out of my league. I knew, even back then, that the differences in our worlds were too great to overcome; however, I simply couldn't resist her nor stop myself from falling in love with her.

I was a fool and I knew it. I owned up to my mistakes. Here I was, generally alone, and probably would end up being alone forever, because I was now totally incapable of viewing any other women as attractive or even remotely appealing any more since she walked into my life; she had ruined me for other women.

When Bella was gone, my bed lay cold, and I practically lived the life of a monk. Not that there weren't any opportunities to put another warm body in there beside me. I wasn't exactly chopped liver here. There were many women who were my barflies, and would've had no qualms to sleep with me if I gave them the slightest bit of attention, apart from the casual flirting that was part of my job description as I poured their drinks.

Even now as I stood here watching Bella on stage, there was a curvy and busty strawberry blonde eying me since we were in line and was coincidentally seated just down the row from me. She was watching me instead of the show. Judging from the lascivious looks she was giving me, I was certain she wanted to get into my pants. However, attractive as she may be, I just wasn't interested.

That was quite an unusual thing for me. I recently theorized that my lack of interest in other women now, was probably due to the fact that my cock seemed to acquire a specific preference for only Bella now. Before, any attractive woman could affect me and cause my soldier to stand at attention, but after having been in Bella, my cock just suddenly decided, without consulting me no less, that he would no longer stand for anybody else.

I gathered that this was a problem that would fall under the heading: embarrassing male erectile dysfunctions of the crotch. Of course, I shared this with no one, not even my BFF, whom I've known since we were children; otherwise, he would never let me live it down.

Only thoughts of Bella could ever cause my dick to strain within the confines of my pants, trying to leap out and give her a nice hello, which was exactly was happening at this moment as I watched her sensuous, seamless movement on stage, heard her angelic voice that just exuded sex, and let her glorious scent of vanilla cupcakes, smoke, mixed in with sweat, just purely Bella, waft over me. She did seem to be throwing an awful lot of attention my way; or I am such a delusional bastard, so far gone, that I'm imagining all of it. I had to pinch myself to make certain that I was actually even here watching Bella performing on stage.

Bella plagued my every thought and even haunted in my dreams. Whenever we weren't together, I found myself in a constant state of longing, stagnant in my life just waiting on her. Then when we'd finally reunite again, I was like a five year old at Toys R Us. I let her freely walk in and out of my life, use me at her convenience then ditch me, because I was in love with her, and in my fucked up mind, being able to carry on with her in any way was better than not having her in my life at all.

I was pathetic, there was no denying this. My infatuation with her and subsequent flings would make a good story someday, though.

It had been a few months since our last encounter. There had been no communication whatsoever between the two of us, not that I really expected any. I had tried, in the very beginning, to get in touch with her; however, she didn't seem to want to give me the time of day. After a while, I just stopped trying altogether, figuring that she knew where to find me if she really wanted to contact me.

She was extremely busy with The Vamps, touring, promoting the new album, being the current "It" girl, the subject of tabloid fodder and gaining magazine covers around the world, and accepting awards and accolades left and right. After watching so much of her life unfold in front of the cameras and the press, and hearing some of the second-hand gossip, I had given up hope that she'd be returning back into my life.

Actually, after all this time, and despite our previous trysts, I no longer expected her to remember who I was. After all, I didn't feel I was anyone particularly special. Sure, we've had the flings, and I believe she'd had a good time in the sack with me, or else she wouldn't have come back for repeat visits; however, she was this extremely famous rock star after all, and I was just a regular Joe-schmo who was lucky enough to have encountered her. But, really, we, as a couple, didn't make sense.

I knew that there were many people who passed through her life. I certainly wasn't the only one enraptured by her. There were far better men than me- rich men, famous men, men of all walks of life better than me, that had met her or wanted to meet her, that she could've found alluring. It would've been conceited of me to think that I would be anyone she would specifically recall, especially not after all this time.

As much as it pained me to think about her with other men, I knew that I had no hold on her. It wasn't like I was her boyfriend. She made neither promises nor any commitment to me, and the same went for myself. I don't believe I was anything more than a booty call whenever she was in town, or rather whenever she felt like she was in the mood for me. I was probably one of many guys, all around the world she kept on the side to keep her satisfied. She was young, beautiful, had money and fame; therefore, a bevy of lovers wasn't out of the question. Who knows? There may have been other guys inside this auditorium with me.

I may have stopped sleeping with anyone else, and that was an unintended choice; however, Bella was certainly free to do what she wanted. I had no right to stop her nor be jealous. I couldn't say that I didn't feel jealousy, because I did, and it annoyed me greatly that I wasn't her one and only. If I ever got the chance to encounter any of the other guys that she's been rumored to have been with, or find any other man ogling her too intensely in my presence, then I'd probably give them all the beat-down of their lives. As it was now, I was becoming more and more irritated with all the men in the audience. How dare they even think about looking at my girl that way?

Gah, and therein lies the problem-she wasn't my girl!

xoxoxoxxo

~Bella~

I was afraid that he wasn't going to come. I took a giant leap of faith sending him the ticket to tonight's concert. I figured that he would be totally angry with me, and probably never wanted to see me again. Rightfully, he had reason to feel that way, seeing as I hadn't communicated with him in months, thus giving him the wrong impression. However, I was more than ready to get back in his good graces tonight. If he hadn't come to the show, I was definitely going to go seek him out.

When I saw him out there in the audience, looking handsome, adorable, and totally fuckhawt as always, wearing his signature jeans, tight t-shirt, and hoodie, I thought that my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I focused on trying to reach out to him, letting him know that I wanted him, and that he was the only man that had my full attention.

The sight of him made me tingly all over, especially between my legs. I missed Edward so very much that my body was literally aching for him. Not to mention that it had been a few months of living life virtually like a nun, and I wasn't the nun type. I'd been taking care of things myself since Edward wasn't around, and while I always managed to get myself off, thanks to reliving in my mind all the times I've been with Edward, it still wasn't anywhere near satisfying as being with Edward intimately. I was prepared to do anything I would have to, to spend the rest of the weekend holed up in my hotel room with my Edward.

Because of my cockblocking, asshole of an agent, Mike Newton, I hadn't been able to contact Edward in the months I'd been gone. He made sure of that. Fucking Mike even had the gall to pay my personal assistant, Jessica, extra, just to help keep us apart. It figured, since Mike wanted in my bed and Jessica wanted Edward's cock for herself.

Too bad they both would never get their wishes. As of last week, they were out of jobs because of their fuckery. For a little added payback, one phone call from me had placed them on the entertainment industry blacklist; one of the perks to my fame. I had made friends with all the right people during the group's rise to fame, despite my scumbag former agent, that it's paid off dividends when I really needed it to.

There was no way in hell that I felt bad for Mike and Jessica. They had been lucky that I only found out what they had done recently, or they would've been out on their asses much sooner.

I had been so busy, ignorant, and trusting that it hadn't occurred to me, until recently, that they were the reasons I hadn't heard from Edward in all this time. I had tried to communicate with him on numerous occasions, throughout the time that I'd been away; however, I was never successful. Initially, I thought that it was just a product of us being like two ships passing in the night; we just kept missing one another, or we both were just too busy to particularly pay close attention. It had made particular sense when I was half-way around the world from him, that due to the time differences, we just couldn't find the right time to talk. I did find it strange, though, that Edward hadn't bothered to return any of my phone calls.

After resorting to texts, emails, and even letters, to try and communicate, which all went unanswered, I began to get worried. Actually, paranoid would've been a better way to describe my state of mind. Little did I know that Mike and Jessica were interfering. They made sure Edward did not receive any of my communications, and had purposely not allowed Edward to get a hold of me. I think Edward just stopped trying altogether, probably figuring that I wasn't interested in him anymore, and that couldn't have been further from the truth. My heart belonged to Edward.

After not hearing from him for so long, I was slowly being driven insane. He continually plagued my every waking thought, and even in my restless sleep, he was ever present,. The stress started to weigh heavily on me, making me lose focus on my work.

Was Edward avoiding me? Did he no longer want anything to do with me? Had he found someone else? All those thoughts had raced through my mind.

The thought of my Edward with other women absolutely enraged me. Unbecoming of a proper lady, I know, but I truly was ready to go all psycho bitch on any female's ass just to stake my claim on my man. Edward was mine. There was no doubt about that.

How dare Mike and Jessica think they could try to manage my personal life for me? They were basically cheating me out of an absolutely wonderful man.

I was head over heels in love with Edward, even though he didn't know it yet. He was the only man and could ever be the only man for me; he had ruined me for other men. No matter who came into my life, or what the stupid tabloids wrongfully spewed, my heart was always his. There has been nor will there be any other, and I was fucking faithful to him, although he probably didn't realize this.

To ease my troubled mind, I did the only thing I felt I could do, and hired a pair of private investigators to keep tabs on Edward. Admittedly, it was stalkerish of me, but Edward was mine. I needed to make sure he stayed mine.

I wanted Edward ruined for other women. Granted it was immature of me to feel that way, but that was how I truly felt.

I knew, from the moment of our first touch, that we were meant to be. I had no doubt that he instantly felt the same way about me as I felt for him. Of course, the only problem was that we had both never made a full commitment to one other, yet, although it was what I truly wanted. When I left the last time, I still hadn't managed to wheedle a promise of a monogamous relationship from him or gave one to him, myself. I was finally ready to lay it down straight for him tonight.

Thankfully, the private dicks hadn't found anything scandalous with Edward, which, admittedly, gave me a much-needed ego boost. They had caught him hanging around other women, but they were none to feel threatened about. There were moments with his sister, co-workers whom I knew about, and the regular barflies that pined for him, but, lucky for me, he never paid them any mind apart from doing his job. I was now quite secure in my relationship with him.

I knew that when I finally reunited with my Edward, I'd have a lot explaining to do. I'm sure he was aware of all the gossip that surrounded me.

With all of Mike and Jessica's interference, I might have lost my Edward. I'd be damned if I let anyone get in the way of our relationship again. I'd send them to the depths of hell before I let anyone take me away from my Edward again.

I was very possessive of Edward; however, I had good reason to be. Edward was the first man that really saw my true self, and he has been the only one who genuinely loved me for me. I knew that like I knew my own name. Being in this business, you have to learn who your true friends are and surround yourself with the sincerest people; or watch yourself be pulled under in a fairly debauched world.

I had been betrayed by other men before. Early on in the game, I had grown accustomed to taking on lovers, but I knew that they weren't really attracted to who I was. They were attracted to the fame, the money, and the possibilities of celebrity for themselves. I even had lots of guys who pretended to be interested in me or wanted in my bed just so I could help jump-start their music careers, use me to revive their failing acting careers or give them a comeback in the music industry, and still others who basically viewed me as a trophy.

Edward was different from all the rest. He honestly couldn't care less about the fame and fortune, and he was wary of being in the spotlight. He saw me as Isabella Marie Swan, just a girl, not my on-stage persona as a member of the highly successful all-girl group, The Vamps.

I had a surprise for Edward tonight. It was one of the gifts I'd brought him in apology for my previous fuck ups with regards to our relationship. Hopefully, it would help to rekindle the fire, and bring us back closer than before.

xoxoxoxxo

~Edward~

While I was watching Bella, thoroughly engrossed with her performance, I still wondered internally why I even bothered to have come. Nothing good was surely going to come of this except another goodbye.

I was debating whether I was secretly a masochist, willing to subject myself to the torture of seeing her beautiful face, hearing her exceptional voice, smelling her unique scent, and letting her assault all of my senses, because I was that close, and letting the memories of the two of us together, I had thought I suppressed, wash over me. Or maybe, being as dirt poor as I was, I was just a sucker for anything free, and appreciated the chance to see her one final time without actually having to shell out money I didn't have.

When the ticket came in the mail, I was taken completely by surprise. I hadn't known what to do. There was no attached note of explanation. I debated whether I should attend or not minutes before the concert was set to start. Eventually, my curiosity won out, and here I was.

Watching her here now, I knew I wasn't doing myself any favors. She was slowly driving me wild, and the false attention she was giving me did nothing to curb that.

I knew that if she ever made a move, I had no willpower to thwart her advances. However, I couldn't do this anymore; I couldn't remain in limbo with her. I needed to know where I stood. If she didn't love me, like I loved her, then it was best if we parted ways for good. Damn, it would hurt at first, but eventually, we would both move on.

I couldn't be hung up on her forever. Could I?

There was a baser part of me that was enthusiastic about the possibility of having her tonight. However, the more practical part of me felt as if it would be a big mistake to give in to her tonight or any other time, for that matter. We had a lot of issues that needed resolving.

A glance at my watch told me that the show was going to be over soon. I started fidgeting not knowing what was I going to do once the concert was over.

Do I just walk away, making sure that I never hear from her again? Do I wait and see if she tries to find me? Do I go try to see her? Do I demand an explanation? Do I just give in to her and forget the last few months never happened?

Making the choice was agonizing. Maybe I should just go and hook up with the strawberry blonde chick that still seemed into me. Doing that would've certainly been much simpler.

I was so lost within my own head that I vaguely registered one of the other Vamps announcing that they had a special surprise as their last song for the evening. The beginning notes barely impressed on me until I started hearing Bella's voice belt out the words.

I hadn't realized that the auditorium had gone dark and the stage was lit by what looked like hundreds of candles. The people in the audience began to wave their lighters, cell phones, and whatever little mag lites they could gather to help set the mood. On center stage was a white Baby Grand piano, and nothing else detracted from its magnificence. A lone soft spotlight shined on Bella as she sang and played. The audience was quiet and reverent, entranced by the power of Bella's performance. Even the strawberry blonde chick, who had previously paid no attention to the stage, seemed to have been hypnotized by this particular song.

Bella was singing our fucking song! I almost felt faint from the revelation.

When we first met, she had accidentally found out that there was more to me than just being bartender. I didn't want her to know that I actually played the piano and dabbled in song composition as a hobby, for fear that she'd think that I only wanted to get to know her because of her fame, and maybe use it to my advantage to break into the music biz; it was the furthest from the truth. I'm sure she'd had enough of that happen to her in her life. I wanted her to trust me, instead of be wary.

I honestly had no aspirations to be in the music business whatsoever. I grew up surrounded by music, my mom, Esme, used to be a music teacher. Esme taught her kids the importance of having music constantly in our lives. Music was just a form of release for me-a positive outlet to vent out all of my emotions and frustrations. I was never really cut out to be in the music industry.

After finding out about my hidden talent, Bella had naturally grown distant. After countless attempts at reassurances, she finally believed me that I had no plans to use her for her fame. I loved her for her, for the woman that she was, not the celebrity that she was.

The more time we'd spent together, the more we became comfortable. She then asked me to give her piano lessons, as it was one instrument she had yet to master. She thought it would be cool to learn, and maybe use her newfound skill for future music. I willingly complied, jumping at any opportunity to be able to spend more time with her. She was a natural and took to learning the piano quite easily. Of course, her in depth musical background may have also had something to do with it.

Before long, she was playing around with chords with me. After one enjoyable and productive evening, we had given birth to "You Belong To Me". I had no illusions that this song was going to go anywhere, it would be tucked away in her subconscious, and join the other compositions I kept gathering dust in a binder. It was our song, regardless. One of the most intimate things we'd ever done together, apart from lovemaking.

I could hardly believe that Bella was singing our song. It had been so personal for the both of us. For a brief second, I thought that I was imagining things, but then as I gazed upon her heartily singing our song, I knew it was no figment of my imagination.

She hadn't looked me directly in the eye, since the song began, and I glared at her intensely, willing her to look my way. I wanted to know what the hell she was doing.

Was she pouring her heart out, trying to declare her love for me openly and publicly? Or was this all part of a strategy to create some buzz for the song? Why would she sing it here and now?

Bella hadn't made eye contact, too busy concentrating on performing the song. I wanted to search her eyes for some answers, because I found that her eyes always managed to reveal things to me; however, it looked like I was to be denied. I could see her concentrating on playing and singing. Once in a while, she would close her beautiful depths, giving herself over to the feeling of the song.

I hadn't realized that I was shaking. Bella managed to resonate through me down to my core. I don't know how I managed to keep myself composed. A myriad of emotions were passing through me all at once, and I felt everything and nothing at all. In truth, I didn't know what to feel, or what to think.

I was sure of one thing, I needed to get myself away from here; away from her presence, away from our song, which spiraled me deeper into confusion. I needed fresh air, and a chance to clear my head. I eyed the nearby side exit as if it was salvation. In a way, it was mine.

I subtly inched myself closer and closer to the exit door, not wanting to attract too much attention by racing out of the auditorium. Bella was starting in on the third verse, and I knew that I couldn't be around to hear her finish. It was too much for me to take. Before I passed through the door, I briefly wondered if Bella would even notice that I left.

Outside the auditorium, the halls were empty, and I was grateful for the temporary quiet. I grabbed a cigarette from the pack in my back pocket, and began to smoke it while pacing the deserted corridor. I could see the exit to the outside of the stadium, but I couldn't bring my limbs to move in that direction. I didn't really want to stay, but I couldn't make myself go.

My mind was racing, my heart pounding, and my emotions were a jumbled mess. I couldn't make sense of anything, but I had to giggle a little to myself. Bella had a way of turning my life completely upside down and inside-out, and her return in my life this time certainly didn't disappoint.

I discarded the finished butt and stopped my pacing. I stared, unseeing, to the door a distance down, which led back to the auditorium. I could barely hear a sound, but from what I could gather, Bella must have still been singing. Maybe The Vamps decided to do an encore. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I figured that I wouldn't be alone in the corridor for too much longer.

I could feel tears start prickling at the corners of my eyes, and I felt so stupid. I was a grown man who didn't cry. I think the last time I truly cried was when I was still a child. I had been to several funerals, and while quite sad, I remained stoic, unable to shed any tears, even though I felt the sorrow of the passing. I had absolutely no idea why I'd shed tears now. I couldn't decipher my emotions; was sad, angry, happy, relieved, frustrated, anticipatory, deflated, or just exhausted? Maybe I was feeling a combination of all of those things that I saw reason to cry. It was too much of an overflow of feelings, and it had to manifest itself somehow.

I frantically grabbed at my hair and wanted to scream from the turmoil inside of me, but couldn't bring myself to make a sound. Instead, I balled up my fist and fiercely punched it into the nearby wall.

I hadn't heard the music from inside the auditorium stop. I hadn't heard the footsteps of someone joining me out in the hall. However, I did hear the barely audible gasp. I looked up to gaze upon two, deep, chocolate eyes ablaze.

xoxoxoxxo

~Bella~

The moment I noticed Edward leaving the auditorium, I had to go after him. I gave the signal for the rest of the band to take over, foreseeing that I may not be able to continue the song. It was a very personal song between Edward and I, and I had reservations about sharing it with a concert hall full of people. So, I took precautions to preserve the performance.

But, I wanted to share the song with Edward. It was only him I was singing to, despite the sheer size of the audience. There was a reason he walked out, and I had to know why. I didn't feel the need to sing our song when he wasn't around to hear it.

I went through the door he stepped through, hoping that he hadn't left the stadium altogether. My personal bodyguards trailed behind, but after I explained to them the situation, and reassurances that I'd be more than fine with Edward, they left me alone.

I gasped quietly as I caught Edward ramming his fist into the wall. I immediately made my way towards him.

We stared intently into one another's eyes for a brief moment before I took his still fisted hand in mine to inspect it for damage. I kissed his bruised knuckles and watched Edward close his eyes.

I could see his eyes glistening in the corners with fresh tears, and it made my heart wrench. Edward was distraught, and it more than likely had to do with me. I had to show him that I was his and he was mine.

When he opened them again, I planted my hands on his shoulders and jumped up. Edward caught me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. Our lips crushed hard on one another's and we lost ourselves in our passionate kiss. Edward stumbled backwards until he was able to place his back flush with the wall to support us. Our tongues continued to dance with one another until we both had to break away to catch out breaths.

We stayed lost in one another's eyes, panting to catch our breaths. He struggled to speak, but seemed unable to form any words. I also didn't know where to begin a conversation. Besides, I knew that it wouldn't be a great idea to have a serious conversation in the middle of the corridor, which would be crowded with concert goers shortly.

Instead, we gave ourselves over to heated kissing again, before we had to breathe again once more. I unwrapped my legs and slowly slid myself down Edward's body. We wordlessly held on tightly to each other, before I noticed, in my periphery, my security signaling that it would be best if we left the hallway. With just seconds to spare, I disentangled myself from Edward's embrace, then grabbed his hand and sprinted towards my backstage dressing room.

As soon as we were safely behind the door, our lips crushed onto each other's, in what seemed to be a desperate kiss. I pulled at his hoodie, trying to press his body as close to mine as possible, before my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers stroked the hair on the back of his head. I could already feel his erection straining in his jeans against my stomach, which made me wet and caused my heated center to clench in anticipation. Before this went any further, there were some things we needed to straighten out.

I broke the kiss and pulled my face away. Not only because I needed to take a breath, but it was also the perfect time to talk. I was certain that once we were in the throes of passion, any important conversation we needed to have would go out the window.

"Edward, baby," I began, "What's wrong? Why did you leave? And why did you have tears in your eyes?"

Edward began laughing hysterically, like someone who was going mad, and I looked at him incredulously. After a minute or two of his somewhat maniacal laughter, he composed himself then spoke.

He brushed some hair away from my face, then started, a smirk gracing his features, "You called me baby. Do you know how good that sounds coming from your lips?"

"Oh, you like that, huh, baby?" I interjected, as I raised my hand to cup his face, and he leaned into my touch. "So, tell me that you didn't just become a manic-depressive while I was away."

He chuckled softly to himself before responding, "No. I finally realized something just now, Bella. You were sending me a message by singing our song, weren't you?"

It was my turn to chuckle softly. I removed my hand from his face and proceeded to wrap my arms around his middle. He did the same. We stood, holding each other and having our conversation.

"Of course, I was. Edward," I said, suddenly very serious, "I want you to know that even though we've been apart, you're all I ever think about. There's no one else, baby. There will never be anyone else. Let me make that clear now. Don't believe anything you've read or heard about me while I've been away from you. Believe me. I'm telling you the truth, baby. There hasn't been anyone but you. It kills me to be separated from you, but it isn't like I have a choice. I can't exactly take you with me whenever work calls for me to be away. You wouldn't want that anyways." I paused to take a breath.

Edward was listening intently, never breaking eye contact with me. I continued, "As much as it would be ideal for me to have you with me, when I'm traipsing around the world to be at my every beck and call, I know that you'd want to be known for more than just being my latest boy toy."

"Am I, Bella?" Edward inquired.

"Are you what?" I asked, confused.

"Am I your latest boy toy? I still don't quite understand what it is you see in me. We're worlds apart, and I don't just mean that literally, Babe. When you left the last time, you never contacted me, and when I tried to get a hold of you, you never seemed to have time for me anymore. I know what you're saying, and I do believe that no other man has held your interest so far. But, Bella...can you blame me for thinking that I'm just being jerked around? In truth, babe, I don't know what to think about us anymore."

"It wasn't my fault that we lost touch. I can explain about that later. It's a rather long story."

Edward looked questioningly upon me. "Really?" I nodded my assent, before he continued, "Fine. Tell me about that later. But, at least, tell me what is this between us, Bella."

I understood what Edward was asking. He needed to know where we stood. It was wrong of me to keep going in and out of his life as if it was a revolving door.

"Listen to me. You're not just another boy toy. It was the wrong choice of words on my part earlier. You definitely mean more to me than that. Edward, a long time ago, before you even came into my orbit, I used to take on lovers, just for the hell of it. They meant nothing to me, and I knew I wasn't anything more to them than a career boost or a trophy to be won. It made for a very lonely existence. There were a select few that I thought were the good ones, but I just ended up getting betrayed by them as well. My experiences made it difficult for me to trust. That's why I live my life quite guarded. You don't know how much trouble and how much money it's taken me to keep my personal life somewhat private. That's why the fucking tabs make up stories, because they know they've got nothing else to write about. The press, at the end of the day, is all about sensationalism, Edward. They try to make something out of nothing. Don't take the gossip to heart. Anything you're worried about, you come and ask me, and know that I will tell you the absolute truth. I could never lie to you. When I met you, I knew right away that you were different. I completely opened myself up to you. I could've been an ordinary girl, and I think that you would still like me all the same."

"That's true," Edward said, as he began to rub soothing circles on my back with his deft hands.

I felt like I could melt. He was starting to gain some understanding.

"I think I found something in you that I'd been searching for, for a long time now. I don't think I'm mistaken this time. I think we can make it work between us, Edward. I want it too. I'll do anything to make things right. I've made mistakes, and you have to. But, I want to remedy that. I want us to be together from now on. I want it to be just you and me. I can't even fathom thinking about you with anyone else. It makes me crazy. I tend to think that you're mine and that you've always been mine. See, you're very special. That's why I fell in love with you."

xoxoxoxxo

~Edward~

My eyes grew wide at her revelation. I could hardly believed my ears.

"Wait, what? What did you say?"

"I said I love you, baby. You have my heart, and you'll always own it," Bella said proudly.

".God! Sweetheart, do you have any idea how much I longed for you to say those words to me? I'd fallen in love with you too, but I didn't think anything more could happen between us besides being fuck buddies. I didn't think that you'd want our worlds to collide, so I took what I could get, all the while wishing for more, berating myself for not making you fully mine, and torturing myself with thoughts of you with other guys. Baby, you're the only girl I've ever known that could take my breath away. Oh God, Bella...I want it too. I want us completely together, because I fucking love you! You've always owned my heart as well, and you will always have it."

A smile graced Bella's lips as she stated, "There's still a lot we need to talk about and work out, but let's just shut up for now. We can finish talking later. Because you're really mine now, I don't plan to let you out of my sight for a while. Just kiss me already."

With that, our lips met once more. Our mouths opened up to one another, and our tongues reveled in the tasting and the mating. There were no doubts now that I belonged to her, and she belonged to me. I didn't own much, but what I did have, I treasured. Bella, however, would be my most treasured possession from here on out. No more words were said that night while we gave ourselves over to the passion that had been building.

* * *

**Please Leave Me A Review!**

**Writers loved to know what their readers are thinking!**

**Reviews encourage me to write more!**

**I always respond back to my reviewers!**

**Much appreciated!**


End file.
